


The Mysterious Wonder that Sneaks into Hearts

by CrossMirror



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ctrl/Command+f “Vanille stood in silence” for Lanille stuff, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Hard Cringe, No Plot, Out of Character, Sexual Content, Shipping, Vague Dialogue, Wishful Thinking, fast burn, head hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossMirror/pseuds/CrossMirror
Summary: While fantasizing about her one true pairing, Vanille gets “blinded by Light.”Inside this packaging, you will find: Almost Fangrai, Implied friends with benefits Fanille, Not really Lightning/Aranea, and Friends with benefits Lanille Ending.





	The Mysterious Wonder that Sneaks into Hearts

The Guardian Corp. hosted a well deserved party to celebrate the end of a busy season. The party allowed guests to bring a plus one, so Lightning brought Vanille and Fang, as everyone else had plans.

 

While returning to her friends with refreshments in hand, Vanille overheard a wonderful conversation.

“Yeah Jihl, I tell Fang I love her every single day.” The voice belonged to Lightning. When Vanille turned to her, she had an arm around Fang's shoulders.

Fang reciprocated the affection with a side hug around Lightning’s waist and nodded, “It's true. I say 'I love you’ back every time.”

_There it is._

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

_Blushies stamped her face. Bubbles and sparkles filled the air. Trembling lips afflicted her, her cheeks futilely resisted the compulsion to smile. The scene burned in Vanille's mind, but with extra flowers. Something stirred her heart and tugged, twisted, tortured her good._

_How did fate set this up so perfectly? How did Vanille get lucky enough to live and experience something so invigorating?_

She took a deep breath to calm down. While Fang and Lightning loved each other, their love didn't satisfy her. They forged their love in camaraderie, meaningfully cultivated over time spent together. They developed a fondness that ran deep in their hearts and minds. Truly inseparable. But they loved each other like sisters, not like lovers which Vanille wanted. Meddling and pushing them towards a romantic relationship would be rude and unbecoming of Vanille, so she silently enjoyed her fantasies, and had been for the past year.

Fang bragged, “I love Light so much that if she ever got bored with her hand, I'd lend her mine.”

“Aw, really? I'm so touched. You can ask for my hand anytime.” Lightning held Fang's hand.

“Vanille,” Jihl waved her over, “Do you hear the words spewing from their mouths? Are you going to let them get away with that?”

She passed the refreshments to everyone. “Well, sometimes you need a different hand. I’ll have you know, based on my experience,” she mischievously grinned, “Fang's hand feels much better than mine.”

Fang and Lightning greatly approved of the answer.

Jihl sighed, “I shouldn't be surprised. You're _their_ friend, after all.”

 

Lightning's attention steered towards a woman walking towards them. _A soft, white glow emanated from the stranger and onto her. Low setting fan speeds blew their hair back, despite facing each other. Time slowed. She glanced at the woman's face again and thought ‘Wow, she's really pretty.’_

Vanille recognized the stranger, surprised that she came to this party. They exchanged pleasantries and made small talk.

After departing, Lightning took a short-needed breath, and grabbed Vanille's shoulder, “Who were you talking to?”

She understood the implication of the question. “Aranea Highwind. Yes, she's single.”

“Do you think you could set us up,” she pointed at Aranea and herself.

Vanille nodded and playfully nudged her, “Oh, I've thought about it. But, can you keep up with her? She's an alpha woman.”

“Hm, I'd like to think I'm alpha. If I'm alpha, then I should take charge. Wish me luck.”

She gave a thumbs up. “Good luck, alpha woman, Lightning Farron.”

 

_Lightning strutted her way to Aranea, owning the floor she walked on. The roomed dimmed and spotlights beamed on the heroine and leading lady. Feathers and rose petals wavered down, paving a path of divine magnificence. Guests turned their heads in awe. Some had their heads clobbered by enraged plus ones._

Aranea interrupted, “I don't want to waste our time. Let's tell each other the type of person we want. That way, we can see if we have a chance.”

How direct and perceptive of Aranea. Regardless, Lightning wanted a person to ‘get her,’ but that's too vague. “I need some time to think about it. We can see if I'm the right person for you.”

“The type of person I want must have **ecks, wai, and zet**.”

 _The fan speeds intensified to high settings, clearing the rose petals and feathers from the party._ Aranea had spoken with confidence, conviction, and no hesitation. She knew exactly what she wanted, the terms non-negotiable. _Lightning braced herself and stood her ground, but barely. This is the presence, the power of a bona fide_ **_Alpha Woman_ ** _._

“I see,” Lightning said, “I don't meet your criteria.”

“That's okay, but I can see us being good friends.” With the convenience of technology, Aranea beamed her contact information to Lightning's phone.

 

“How did it go?” Vanille asked, as Lightning walked back.

Lightning showed Aranea's number, and sighed, “I got alpha’d, but I'd do anything for a night with Aranea. I'd even get a tramp stamp with her name.”

“Aranea Highwind is a bit long for a tramp stamp.”

“Then… I'll have your name. Vanille Dia is short enough.”

“It has to be Oerba Dia Vanille. What if there's a Paddra Dia Vanille? No one could tell.”

“You're right, and the tramp stamp needs to be big enough for people to see clearly… The perfect name must be Jihl Nabaat!”

“No! You shall not have my name tattooed on your lower back!” Jihl raged from afar.

  


Vanille stood in silence next to Lightning. “Don't lose heart. Someone will figure out you're a catch.” She patted Lightning. She thought about what to say next without coming off creepy and pushy. “Personally, I think you and Fang would be good together.”

“Really? I'm flattered, but she's my best friend,” Lightning noticed Vanille's dejection, “Although, I think you and Fang are a better fit. I actually got a little excited when you told Jihl you preferred Fang's hand.” A goofy grin plastered her face.

Vanille knew that face, because that's the one she, herself, makes when Lightning and Fang say gay things to each other! Whatever bond Lightning and Fang had couldn't touch what Vanille felt for Lightning at this moment. She identified with her. They could relate through their love for Fang and the other friend. _Vanille's compatibility and affection raised to 100%!_

“But I'm little curious about your hand. I'm vulnerable in this time of rejection,” Lightning feigned helplessness.

“Of course I'll help you. You'll see I'm a good rebound woman.” Vanille might enjoy Fang and Lightning, but who is she to reject a friend in need?

 

Lightning shook to her core. Such superpowers from Vanille, and not just in skill. She had felt insecure for a while, thinking that she would be forever alone, but Vanille described how wonderful she was, and how lucky that Vanille could be with her this way. Those sweet words lifted the pressure and made her insecurities inconsequential.

She had expected unattached sex, but Vanille ran her fingers through Lightning's hair, and caressed her cheek. The first time they shared a kiss, their lips smooshed together. After getting used to each other, Vanille kissed Lightning softly, gently. A lot of emotions overwhelmed her. Lightning was so happy she could cry, however, Vanille quickly replaced that feeling when her hand did its moan-inducing work.

 

An alarm made of blinding light, garbage disposal trucks, lawnmowers, and barking dogs woke Vanille up. She laid on her side, turned away from the window, then squinted at the person sleeping in front of her.

_It happened again. Vanille’s pulse strengthened, her breathing became slightly harder. Stars painted her view. The light lowered its intensity to a comfortable level, and the racket outside faded to a pleasant tune. Everything felt right in the world and she was at peace._

Vanille needed a double-take. She turned to the window and intently listened for outside noise. Nothing, but an enjoyable melody that set the same relaxing ambiance from daydreaming. She turned to Lightning again.

Normally, when it came to Fang and Lightning, she held back her burning passion to tell them to date each other already. This time, Vanille faced a losing battle with her self-control.  **She couldn't fight these feelings of lov--**

Lightning's breathing changed. The pleasant tune built up for this moment. She opened her eyes. ”Good morning.”

Music played to Vanille's ears. She had chills down her neck, shoulders, arms, and back. There's no point in resisting. She had no choice, but to give in. She held Lightning close and kissed her. “Good morning.”

Lightning didn't respond, not expecting affection from Vanille. When her thoughts caught up, she kissed Vanille several times to compensate for her mistake. She held her hand and caressed the previous night's offending fingers. “Thank you. I had fun. You were right. Sometimes, you just need a different hand.”

“When you get bored of mine, try Fang's.”

“I don't think I could get bored. You actually like her hand?”

“I prefer hers to my own.”

Lightning thought about the suggestion. “Then, I might take Fang's offer someday.”

Oh, yes! Now those words can get anyone out of bed!

Vanille's fantasies can come true yet!


End file.
